


Scared to Say

by voicesofreasons



Series: fic a day in may [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, ficadayinmay, svendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicesofreasons/pseuds/voicesofreasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy has a surprise for Svetlana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared to Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andsomeyougiveaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsomeyougiveaway/gifts).



> The only Russian I know is from Google Translate. Please tell me about any problems.

“Ya tebya lyublyu.” Mandy closed her eyes and buried her nose in the coffee Svetlana handed her so she wouldn’t have to see at her reaction. After receiving only silence she looked up to Svetlana staring at her, taken aback. Mandy frowned, replaying the informational videos she had seen online, and her lessons with Ian, in her head. She had tried so damn hard to learn a bit of Russian without Svetlana knowing, but this she had wanted to be able to do flawlessly. This was the most important. Fuck she had even gotten Ian to tutor her. She grasped the burning sides of the coffee with both hands, unable to stop her leg fidgeting under the table. “Did I um, did I say it wrong?”  
Svetlana shook her head, not saying anything, just staring at Mandy tears shining in her eyes.

Mandy set her coffee down, crossed over to Sveltana and took her hands, pressing them against her own cheek. “Fuck fuck fuck. Did I say the wrong thing? What did I say? Fuck I will kill Ian. He said, I mean, I thought…listen whatever I said it’s not what I meant to say okay? Ian must have told me the wrong thing.” Mandy kept tripping over her words not sure what to say when her girlfriend was crying because of her.

When Svetlana started to shake she looked up believing she had really screwed up this time, but Svetlana was laughing, not crying; laughing, shaking her head, and stroking her face to gently pull her closer. 

“Oh sweet sweet kotenok, you said it perfectly, just shocked.”

Mandy closed her eyes as Svetlana kissed her way down to her lips; her forehead, between her eyes, a little lick at the tip of her nose, until finally their lips met. Mandy sighed into the kiss, pulling her closer, relieved.

The kiss was short and after, Mandy buried her head into Lana’s neck, breathing her in. They stood like that, Mandy letting Svetlana hold her and hum into her hair.  
Mandy pressed lips to her neck speaking into her skin. “Svet I wanted to say it, but I wanted it to be special. I learned a few other things too. Ian’s been teaching me whenever he can.” Mandy pulled away, smiling up at Svetlana, who instantly returned it, eyes still watery. “I know what kotenok means now.”  
Svetlana’s smile widened and she cleared her throat a little. “I have never heard it. No one has ever said to me. Was perfect. You are perfect.” Her smile waned a little as she took a breath. “I have never said this either. Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu.”

The way Mandy’s face brightened made Svetlana laugh again. “You’ll hear it, from now on. In Russian and English, every day okay?”

“Every day,” Svetlana agreed.

“I love you, Svet.”

“I love you too, kotenok.”


End file.
